Angel Arrancar
by YellowAlien13
Summary: Hisoka just moved to a new town but her past troubles came with her, and what do they have to do with the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

"I hope you like going here." The secretary said with a sweet smile. "But it's the middle of the year, why transfer now?"

"Personally reasons." I said and took my schedule.

"Alright. Do you want me to get someone to escort you to class?" She offered.

"I'm not five." I said and left the office, heading to homeroom. Fifteen minutes later and I still hadn't found it.

"Maybe I should have taken that escort after all." I sighed.

*Narrators POV*

Ichigo was sitting in class not really doing anything. He was paying attention to the teacher a bit but had his mind on other things. He sighed knowing this was going to be a long day. He saw Rukia shift in her set uncomfortable as if something was wrong. He was about to ask her when he felt it, a big spiritual presser. It was much like his in level but it was darker and it was coming this way. He looked at Rukia and mouthed 'hallow'. She shrugged uneasily not being able to tell what it was. As it got closer in became clear it wasn't a hallow but close.

"So class that means-" The teacher stopped when the door slid open and a boy with green hair walked in. Itchigo's eyes widened slightly, the source of the spiritual pressure was this kid. He handed the teacher a note.

"Aw yes they told me I would get a new student. Being late is not a good first impression." The teacher scowled, the guy just shrugged. "Class this is Hisoka. Hisoka take a set in the back next to Rukia Kuchiki. She's the one sitting next to Ichigo Kurosuki the red head." The teacher pointed. Hisoka sighed and went to the back. He sat his backpack down and sat in he's chair slouching. He rested his head on his hand looking bored but content.

"Hi I'm Rukia, nice to meet you." Rukia smiled giving no hint of her distress with Hisako's spiritual pressure. Hisoka gave Rukia a sideways glare allowing Itchigo to see his eyes. They were a ruby red that shown no emotion. Hisoka's glare only last a brief moment before he looked back at the board. But that brief glare was enough to convince Itchigo that Hisoka was going to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

'This is just great.' I thought looking at the board. 'I've been here all of three periods and I already have a ghost bothering me.'

"Come on I know you can see me." He said. I didn't look at him trying to ignore his existence. I thought that a few other people could see him but they were ignoring him too. He stayed for a about a five more minutes before he gave up and floated off. The bell rang for lunch, I gathered everything and booked it out the door. I followed a few students who were going out side for lunch.

When I got outside I saw that people were sitting in groups. I made sure to sit away from them. In an effort to avoid people I ended up sitting underneath a tree. I got my bento and book, taking a bit every once in a wail.

"Hi there." A sweet kind voice said. I looked up at a girl that had red hair with a clip in it, grey eyes, and a mondo chest.

"Mind if I set with you?" she asked.

"It's a free world." I said even though I really didn't want her to sit. I figured that eventually she would leave me alone on her own free will.

"Great!" she smiled and sat down on her knees.

"My name's Orihime Inoue by the way." She said opening her bento box.

"Hisoka." I said turning a page.

"Hisoka, isn't that a boy's name?" Orihime asked.

"It's both a boy's and girl's name." I told her eat some of my lunch.

"Oh. So why are you in the boy's uniform and not in the girl's. I mean you are a girl, right."

"Yeah I'm a girl." I said. Surprised you noticed. I don't like skirts that's all. The students had to wear a uniform not that a girl has to wear the girl one, so I got the boy's," I was quite prod of myself for finding this loophole. The precipice on the other hand felt stupid but allowed me because I was right.

"Oh ok." She said eating some of her lunch. I looked at it a little disgusted. Some stuff was orange, others were things that should never be that color.

"You want to try some?" Orihime asked noticing me looking.

"Um-"

"Here." She smiled, using my chopsticks she picked up some food and shoved it in my mouth. Not wanting to be outright rude I ate whatever it was.

"Not bad." I said truthfully. "I didn't think that it was going to taste good."

"You really like it?" She asked happily.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Wow most people don't like my cooking." I just shrugged, being passed around a lot I had acquired a strange taste in food.

"Can I try some of yours?"

"Sure." I said taking some more of hers. She took a brown clump of food and popped it in her mouth.

"That's good!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah my food doesn't look that great but it taste better than it looks." I say. "I'm not one for presentation."

"You know, how about tomorrow I make a bent for you and you'll make one for me, you know because we like each other food." Orihime suggested. I thought about it for a minute.

"Sure why not." I smile, no harm in exchanging lunch.

"Great." She said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked confused.

"Because I made a new friend, silly." She laughed.

"Friend." I mused looking down.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"It's nothing. I'm just not a good friend for you." I sigh. "I'm just not a good friend for anyone period."

"Don't be silly I bet your going to be a great friend." Orihime said encouragingly, someone called her get both of our attention.

"Oh I'm going to go talk to them o.k. See you in class Hisoka." She smiled running off. I smiled slightly then got sad again. Orihime is a nice person and I knew that is she was my friend she would regret it later. I look down to see she left her bento. I smile picking up some food popping it into my mouth.

'No reason to let good food go to waste, right.'


	3. Chapter 3

*Narrator's POV*

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu were on the roof eating lunch.

"I don't like this." Rukia said.

"If you don't like your lunch then don't eat it." Renji said.

"Not that, the new student's spiritual pressure."

"I know what you mean." Ichigo said looking down over the railing at Hisoka and Orihime talking.

"So he's the source of that pressure." Renji said.

"I thought it was a hollow." Chad said.

"It's no hollow. It doesn't make since!" Rukia exclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe he's like Ichigo." Renji suggested.

"Maybe but it doesn't seem like that either." Rukia sighed. "It makes me uneasy. What information do we have on him?"

"I found out that Hisoka has transferred schools twenty-five times in the past eleven years." Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"How did you find that out?" Ichigo asked.

"I was helping out in the office when they were going through his student record I over herd them say that."

"What would make him transfer that much?" Renji asked confused.

"Expelled." Chad said.

"I don't know but if you can I would like to keep an eye on Hisoka." Rukia said.

"Good idea." Ichigo nodded.

It was now the last period of the day and Ichigo was listening to the teacher giving his lecture. Hisoka was a sleep his head resting on his arms. Hisoka shifted and a pained look flashed across his face. All of a sudden his spiritual pressure lashed out violently, if Ichigo was standing he would have been knocked over. Hisoka's spiritual pressure kept doing this making everyone, even those who couldn't sense it, feel very uncomfortable. Hisoka's hand balled into fist and his spiritual pressure lashed out one finial time make three windows shatter.

All most everyone jumped looking around confused. Hisoka shifted and sat up slowly yawning. He looked down at the floor and then to the window.

"Wha what happened?" he asked. Ichigo noticed his voice was slightly higher than a normal boys but didn't think much of it.

"The windows shattered for no reason." Rukia said but knew other wise.

"Oh ok." Hisoka said laying his head back down falling asleep almost instantly.

'He seems use to it.' Ichigo thought.


End file.
